A Berry Hudson Production
by finchelforever274
Summary: Finn and Rachel have been married for three years. Rachel is about to give birth to their first child, but things take longer than anticipated. Inspired by a prompt on a Glee forum. Enjoy! Re-uploaded. One-shot


_A Berry/Hudson Production _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**I read something online about someone wanting a story written about Finn and Rachel having a baby and that Rachel is in labor for a long time. Here's my attempt. Plus, I've been thinking that I really want Finn and Rachel to have a baby.**

_Finn and Rachel have been married for three years. They are now 24 years old and reside in Upper East Side in Manhattan. Finn proposed to Rachel during a romantic trip to Paris while they were juniors in college. They married that following summer. They graduated that next May and moved into a bigger home in order to expand their family. Finn got a job as a high school teacher and Rachel is living her dream on Broadway. A few months ago, Finn and Rachel learned that they were going to expand their family and they couldn't be happier. _

Rachel Berry (she insisted on keeping her maiden name for Broadway purposes, but deep down she was a Hudson) nudged her husband. She couldn't sleep at all.

"Finn, Finn! Wake up!" she nudged him again.

"What is it?" Finn looked over to see his very pregnant wife. "My water just broke!" she yelped in pain.

"Are you sure, honey?" Finn questioned.

"100%" she told him.

Finn began to panic as he got up from their bed and headed into their bathroom to change.

"Rach, I'm not even cut out to be a dad."

"Finn, you are going to be an amazing father. You are so kind and considerate. You've be completely supportive of me throughout me being pregnant and I know that when he or she arrives, you will love him or her just as much as you love me. Now let's go before I have this baby in our bed."

XXX

"Finn Hudson, you stupid bastard! You did this to me!" Rachel screamed at her husband as the pain from her contractions worsened.

"Doc, can't you give her something for the pain? Or at least give me something" Finn asked the doctor.

"You see, Mr. Hudson, there's a certain window in which the epidural can be administered and frankly, your wife hasn't progressed enough to give her any medication."

"How far along is she?" Finn wondered.

"She's only about two centimeters dilated and she needs to get to ten. It's still going to be a while. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on some of my other patients." And the doctor left Rachel's room and closed the door.

"Well, it appears we have some time to kill." Finn said.

"I think you're right" Rachel agreed and he leaned in closer to give her a kiss.

XXX

Four hours went by and Rachel was only four centimeters dilated.

"Gosh, this is taking forever. Why did I agree to let you touch me? You are never touching me again!" Rachel yelled at her husband.

"I'm sorry, baby. I wish that I could do this for you. Would you like anything for the pain?"

"No, Finn. I am going to have this baby naturally. I don't want him or her to be born all drugged out. I read in that book that Quinn gave me that an epidural can cause a baby to be born drugged out."

"Rach, you're overacting. Women get epidurals all the time and their babies appear to be just fine."

"Well, unless you're an expert on childbirth, I suggest that you don't give any more advice on drugs." Rachel snapped again.

Just then, the doctor appeared again to check on Rachel's progress.

"How far am I now? Seven? Eight?" Rachel wondered.

"Five" the doctor told her.

"Five? This is taking too long. I thought that I would only be here for a couple hours and it's turned into eighteen."

"Don't worry about, Mrs. Hudson. First-time babies can take their time getting here. You're doing great, just hang in there. I'll be back soon."

XXX

"Hello? Finn? Rachel?" a familiar voice appeared at the door.

"Mom?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Finn, it's Mom. How's Rachel doing?"

"She's progressing, just really slowly. Would you like to come in and say hello?"

Carole shook her head and followed her son into Rachel's room.

"Hi, honey. How are you feeling?" Carole asked her daughter-in-law.

"You know that feeling when you want to punch your husband in the guts?" Kind of like that"

"I know that feeling far too well. You're doing great, Rachel, just hang in there. Kurt, Blaine, Burt, your dads, mom and Quinn are here to support you. We'll be just outside." And with that, Carole left Rachel's room and headed back into the waiting area.

Moments later, the doctor returned and Finn and Rachel hoped that they were given some good news.

"Well, Rachel, you're getting closer! You're at an eight. It should only be a few more hours."

Rachel was getting really angry by this and wanted to just have this baby already.

"I think this baby is taking after its father!" Rachel snapped again.

"Why do you say that?" Finn asked.

"Well obviously, it doesn't take after me since I am always prompt!" Finn just leaned in closer to give his wife his kiss, but she pushed him away as another contraction came on.

XXX

A few hours had passed and it was now time for Rachel to push. She grasped Finn's hand tightly as she pushed on the next contraction.

"Come on, baby, you're doing great. Just a little bit more and the head will be out." Finn coached his wife.

"Wait a minute" the doctor stopped Rachel from pushing.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Finn asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Mr. Hudson. It's the baby's buttocks, its breech."

"What does that mean?" Finn asked.

"Finn, I told you what it means. Instead of the baby coming out head first, it comes out butt first. I read that that in that book that Quinn gave me."

"What does that mean for her exactly?"

"It just means that Rachel is going to have to push harder"

Rachel pushed harder, but it did nothing.

"Rachel, nothing is working. You're going to have to push even harder."

Rachel began to push harder than she all cut off the circulation to Finn's hand, who was still grasping hers.

"The baby is almost here!" the doctor exclaimed. "Just a little bit more pushing and you'll be a mother."

"Ready babe?" Finn asked his wife.

Rachel shook her head "yes" and held tightly to her husband's hand.

XXX

Moments later, crying filled the air. Finn and Rachel were now officially parents.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, you have a beautiful baby girl! Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, Finn?"

Finn shook his head in agreement and cut the umbilical cord off his daughter. The nurse took her away to measure her and clean her off.

"Rach, you did amazing. I am so proud of you. We've created this beautiful human being. We took a little of you and a little of me. You're amazing Rachel Hudson and I am so lucky to have you as my wife. I love you even more after today."

Rachel began to tear up. "I love you too, Finn. Thank you for giving me this beautiful baby girl, but y'know, she has to have a name"

Just then, the nurse brought the baby back to her parents and handed her to Rachel.

"Ah, I was thinking we could call her Eden after the Garden of Eden since you wanted a Jewish name for her. For her middle name, I was thinking Rain because it rained in the Garden of Eden."

"I love it. Eden Rain Hudson, it's perfect."

XXX

"Can I see my niece yet?" Kurt asked barging in.

"Of course you can." Rachel replied and handed Eden to him.

"Everyone, Rachel and I would like you to meet the newest member of the Hudson family, Eden Rain Hudson!"

The rest of the family came in to see the new baby and Finn and Rachel were showered with gifts. All of this took place while Eden slept in her mother's arms.

The End


End file.
